Santa Claus
by Fauna Greywolf
Summary: It's time for the annual Christmas party. but No Heart and Cold Heart have other ides. Can the Care Bears save the day. or will they need some help from jolly old Saint Nick?


Hey everyone. I decided to write a short little story about the Care Bears Christmas party. I'm a Jew. But I'm all for the whole Christmas thing. I celebrate that with my dad's mom. Okay enough about me, on with the story.

I can't believe how many people are using the Swift Heart Grumpy pairing. Ya'll made me feel so good about myself. Thank you and Happy Holidays.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Care Bears or Care Bear cousins. Maybe I'll ask Santa for their copyright. That would rox so much. I see the Tv show coming back and new episodes of the OLD Care Bears.

The town was covered in a blanket of snow. It lay quiet and in the depths of winter. Not a noise disturbed the air. It was about 12 o'clock. High over head in Care -A-Lot, the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins were getting ready for their Christmas party that night. Champ and Lotsa Heart hoisted Gentle Heart on a rope pulley so she could string ribbon along a wall. Friend, Cheer, Secret, and Love-A-Lot had monopolized the kitchen and were preparing the food. Every where else, someone was doing something to get the Hall of Hearts ready for the shin-dig. In a few hours, True Heart and Noble Heart would be going down to earth to pick up the kids in the Care Bus.

"How are thing's going everyone?"

"Fine True Heart. In fact, we'll be done sooner then we thought." said Tender Heart.

"Gang way everyone, Swift Heart Rabbit coming through." Harmony and Share had to dive out of the way to avoid being run over by Swift Heart.

"Take it easy Swift Heart. You could have hurt someone."

"Oh don't be such a fuddy duddy Tender Heart. Let her have a little fun."

"But Grams Bear...."

"No buts. Come help me and Wish put the ornaments on the tree."

Swift Heart sped by with another box of ornaments. She was trying to get as much done now so she could get home and shower before Grumpy came back. He had gone with Good Luck to pick up Perfect and Polite, and she missed him.

"Hey Swift Heart, can you give me a hand with this tinsel?"

"Sure Loyal Heart. I'll be right there."

"Okay Noble Heart, let's go over the guest list one more time."

"We have John, Dawn, Christy, David (Dark Heart), Kim, Jason, Nicholas, Gay, Alvin, Roy, Charles, Sarah, Sally, Alice,...."

"Hugs! It's my turn to lick the spatula."

"Na ah Tugs. You got the last one."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Cubs. What's all this about."

They told Noble Heart why they were bickering with each other. "I think you two need a nap before the party tonight."

"Aww but Noble Heart, we're not sleepy."

"Trust me. You'll feel better afterwards."

They gave one last defiant groan then nodded their heads. "Okay"

"Treat Heart, can you take the cubs and put them down for a nap?"

"Sure Noble Heart. Come on Hugs. Tugs."

Noble Heart returned to True Heart and they continued the list. He slid his paw under the table and gripped True Heart's. She looked up briefly to smile at him. He slowly leaned towards her, she closed her eyes, and the Caring Meter sounded the alarm.

Wish Bear grabbed her star-o-scope and ran to the edge of the clouds. Putting her eye to the lens, she saw a little boy mopping outside his house. There were other kids in the yard and they seemed to be having a good time.

"What's the problem Wish?"

She handed Tender Heart the star-o-scope, "See for yourself. I can't figure out what the problem is."

He looked and frowned. "We still have to go Wish Bear. Let's go back to the Hall of Hearts and get some of the others." Tender Heart smirked evilly to himself. _And I know exactly who I want to pick._

Twenty minutes later Tender Heart and his chosen Bears and Cousins were flying down to the sad little boy.

_I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him. _Swift Heart glared daggers at Tender Heart. He knew she had wanted to be there when Grumpy came back. So he decided that she needed to go on a mission. But of course he had also brought Love-A-Lot with him so they could be together. Gentle Heart and Loyal Heart had also come along and that made her fell a little less angry.

"What's wrong with this kid?"

"Don't know Loyal Heart. But he doesn't seem to want to play with the other kids."

"Come on Jay. We're gonna have a snowball fight against the girls in the park."

"Nah that's okay. You guys go ahead."

"Suit yourself."

He watched his friends run away down the street and sighed. His older brother had told him that morning that there was no such thing as Santa Claus. He'd argued with him until his brother asked him about the reindeer, how a fat man could fit down a chimney, and how he could get around the world in one night. ( The usual weapons right? But we all know that Sandy Claws is real. Winx winx). Ever since, he hadn't felt in the holiday spirit

"Hi there Jay."

He looked up startled. "You're the Care Bears. What are you doing here?"

"Our Caring Meter told us you were unhappy and we've come to cheer you up."

"There's no way you can cheer me up. I just heard the worst news of my life."

"Aww it couldn't have been that bad. What was it?" questioned Gentle Heart.

"My brother told me Santa Claus doesn't exist."

"That's not true Jay. He does exist."

"Oh yeah Love-A-Lot, prove it."

She and Tender Heart started to list all the things that Santa does on Christmas. But no matter what they said, Jay found a way to counter them.

"See, everything has a logical explanation. My brother was right, there is no such thing as Santa."

"Don't say that Jay. You just lost your Christmas spirit."

Swift Heart had an epifany. "I have an idea. Why don't we take him to our Christmas party tonight. That will help him believe."

"That's a great idea Swift Heart. What do ya say Jay? Would you like to come."

"I'd have to ask my parents, but sure."

His parents said he could attend the party as long as he was back before midnight. Swift Heart hopped into the front of the cloud mobile and honked the horn.

"Hurry up. We still have to get ready."

"What's her problem."

"Just ignore her. She's sort of impatient." Jay shrugged and held on as Swift Heart slammed her foot down on the gas.

The storm clouds around No Hearts palace were unusually thick this afternoon. Their master was brooding more then usual. He hated this time of year. All the togetherness and happiness and loving thy neighbor made him want to vomit. He had no use for yuletide wishes and gifts of giving. What's more, he knew those stupid bears and their cousins loved this time of year. So he sat on his throne drumming his long green fingers on the grey wood.

"Oh Lord No Heart. Tonight's the Care Bears Christmas party."

"So. How is that supposed to help me?"

Beastly gave his signature cackle. "Dark Hearts body will be there. If we release his evil spirit, then you him and Cold Heart could capture the Care Bears and make all the children not believe in Santa Claus. All that uncaring will make the Care Bears stop caring and then you and your shadows can take over the world. Man that was a mouth full."

"For once Beastly, I think your idea might actually work. Summon Cold Heart and Frost Bite to me."

"No Lord Yes Heart. I I I I mean Lord No Yes Heart. No wait...."

"Just bring them too me you fool. Before I really loose my temper."

Beastly fled from the room and ran smack into a stone pillar. "Doooh, why do I have a feeling it's going to be one of those days."

Meanwhile back in Care-A-Lot, the decorations were all hung and Noble Heart and True Heart were preparing to leave and get the kids. A cloud mobile was approaching and they went outside to see who it was.

"Perfect. Polite. Welcome back. How have things been?" (a/n Let's just pretend that they're rhyming ok)

"Everything's been wonderful. We've been so excited about this party."

"Yeah the 'party'." Grumpy directed this comment at Polite and Good Luck. They hadn't let go of each other since leaving the valley. Thinking of his own sweet heart he couldn't help but smile. Seeing the others look at him, he replaced it with his usual scowl.

"We'll be back in an hour with our guests. Try not to start the party without us."

"We will Noble Heart. Drive safe, it's starting to snow."

They nodded and got on the Care Bus. The 4 bears watched them go then went to join the others inside. The first sight they saw was Cheer and Champ kissing under a hanging of mistletoe. Polite giggled and gave Good Luck his own peck on the cheek. His cheeks went as red as the holly berries over the doorway. Grumpy and Perfect rolled their eyes and wandered into the room.

Swift Heart brought the cloud mobile to a screeching halt. "Okay we're here lets go." She left them and dashed into the Hall of Hearts.

"You sure she's all okay upstairs?"

"Uhuh. She's just love sick."

"With who?"

"Grumpy Bear."

"I didn't know you guys dated."

"Only a few of us do. The rest are just really good friends."

He shrugged and followed Gentle Heart inside.

Swift Heart had anxiously looked around for Grumpy. When she saw Perfect but no Grumpy, she became confused. Then two paws slipped over her eyes causing darkness to surround her.

"Guess who."

"Hmmm. Let me think. Who do I know that has furry paws, is a boy, and would sneak up on me from behind. I know! It's Beastly!"

"Ha ha ha ha. Your so funny." He spun her around and kissed her warmly. Swift Hearts ears drooped against her head as her insides melted. Grumpy pulled away, "I love you Swift."

"I love you to Grumpy. Merry Christmas love."

"Merry Christmas darling."

"Make yourself at home Jay. The other kids should be arriving soon, they're all very nice and you should get on fine."

"It won't make a difference. I still don't think I can get into the holiday spirit."

"Don't say that Jay. I'm sure everything will turn out in the end."

He sighed and wandered into the middle of the hall.

No Heart, Professor Cold Heart, and their henchmen crouched behind a mound of clouds and watched the care bus land. First came David who held out his hand to help Christy down. Then came the twins, John and Dawn, followed by Kim, Nick, Jason, Gay, and all the others.

"There he is Lord No Heart. Why don't we release the entity now and get it over with?"

"Because Professor, we want him to be near all the other children as well as the Care Bears so he can bring the caring level down. Then we shall swoop in and capture the Care Bears once and for all."

"Duh, that's what the Professor is always saying, but duh somehow it never seems to happen"

"Ha join the club. We're getting jackets."

"Duh you have a club?"

"Yes it's called ESHOL. Evil Henchmen Sick Of Losing. We meet...."

"Silence you fur headed idiot. Do you want the whole place to know we are here?"

"Look everyone's inside. Time to get into position"

True Heart took her place up at the podium. She smiled as she watched all the kids greet the Care Bears that had changed their lives. "Welcome everyone to the annual Care Bear Christmas Party. Now I must inform you of the one rule..."

The kids looked a t her questioningly, "Have as much fun as you possibly can!"

Cheer's broke out as the conversation resumed and mingling commenced. Gentle Heart made it a point to introduce Jay to all the kids present. Him and Jason seemed to have a lot in common so she left Jay there and went in search of the other cousins.

"You seem kind of upset. It's Christmas."

"Not to me it isn't. Not after what my brother told me this morning about Santa. Now the whole holiday seems pointless."

"I used to feel that way too. Me an' Kim were orphans for a really long time and I used to hate this time of year. Only I thought it was because no one cared about us. Then Friend Bear and Secret introduced us to the other Care Bears. They showed us that there is always someone who cares."

"So how does that help me?"

"Santa isn't the only thing that makes people get into the spirit of Christmas. Just being with the ones you love helps too."

"I guess I never thought of that. But still, it just doesn't feel the same."

"Trust me Jay. There is a Santa Claus."

"Would you like a cup of punch Christy?"

"Sure David. If you don't mind." He grinned at her and walked over to the refreshment table. Beastly was underneath it and watched David's approach. In his right hand he help a bottle containing Dark Heart, David's evil essence. When he was standing in front of the punch bowl Beastly leapt out threw the bottle on the floor, and dived out the nearest window. David and the rest of the room watched as red light and smoke pillowed from the broken glass.

"No. Not you. Go away!"

_I can't David. I'm a part of you. We're supposed to be together. And we will be._

The cloud enveloped itself around him, flowing into his body.

"Christy, get out of here!"

"No. I didn't leave you the first time and I'm not leaving you now."

The Care Bears watched as David became the red cloud of evil known as Dark Heart.

"Everyone. Get out of the Hall of Hearts. Head for the cloud mobiles." shouted Noble Heart.

Swift Heart grabbed the two kids closest to her and dashed out the door. Friend and Secret Bear were able o make it out with 3 kids too before Dark Heart covered all the exits in red crackling magic.

"_No one's going anywhere. You are going to stay here until No Heart is finished with you. Hahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahha."_

"Care Bears Countdown...4...3...2...1...Stare!"

Many colored light beams hit Dark Heart from all directions. All he did was laugh.

Grumpy shouted at Tender Heart, "Our stare isn't working. He's too powerful."

Swift Heart, Friend, Secret, John, Gay, Jay, Adam, and Sally watched through one of the red tinted windows at the events happening inside. No Heart was still no where to be seen.

"What are we going to do Swift Heart?"

"We have to get help Gay. I'm going to...wait. Dark Hearts doing something."

Dark Heart had in fact started to glow and was chanting something. Bolts of light shot out of him and hit every member in the room. The kids slumped to the grounds, sadness showing over every line of their bodyThe Care Bears tummy symbols went dark. Their faces grew angry and unfriendly. He floated over to the nearest child. He took on his human shape and held out a Santa doll to the boy.

"Jason? Are you ready to get the fire place ready for Santa Claus?"

"Why should I. Everyone knows there is no such thing as Santa."

He grinned evilly. "Exactly."

"This is horrible. We have to go get help now."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that my furry friend." Swift Heart whipped around at the sound of No Hearts ghost like voice. Professor Cold Heart hefted a freeze ray, aiming it at the group. Swift Heart dodged the shot at her and ran for all she was worth.

"She's getting away!! Stop her you fool!!" But she was gone. The other's were not as fortunate. Beastly and Frost Bite carried the Bear-sickles and frozen children into the Hall of Hearts to join their non-caring comrades.

"We have to find that rabbit before she gets help. If she's heading where I think she's heading, then we are in real trouble."

"Don't worry No Heart. We will be long gone by then. Look our plans already working. The Caring Meter needle is starting to drop. We have to get out of here before the cloud quakes start."

"We'll take them back to my castle. There we can divide them up evenly as our slaves. After that," No Heart grabbed Grumpy, "we'll use him to get Swift Heart. And I have a feeling, we may have one more slave after all this is over. It all depends if Swift Hearts 'help' is able to do so."

The evil trio laughed and started to round up the captives.

Fauna grinned as she watched Blue carefully carry a tray with two cups of eggnog and cookies over to the couch. He was trying so hard not to spill the contents onto the floor. In their fire place burned a cozy fire. Blue placed the tray successfully on the coffee table and handed Fauna her glass. As he sat down, Fauna curled up under his arm, resting her chin on his chest.

"Merry Christmas Fauna."

"Merry Christmas Blue."

He planted a kiss on her lips then took a sip of his eggnog. Fauna took a sip as well, then let Blue pull her glass away. He had a familiar mischievous glint in his eyes. She knew what it meant.

Closing her eyes, she pressed her lips to his and sighed. Blue wrapped his arms around her without breaking there kiss. He laid back on the couch pulling Fauna with him. Just then the door to their home burst open. Fauna was on her feet instantly shifting into a wolf, growling. Blue joined her.

"Swift Heart? What's wrong?"

She lay sprawled on the floor breathing deeply. "No Heart..... Captured.....others....need...help."

"Blue get her some water. Take it easy Swift Heart. Just breath." She grabbed the glass from Blue, shaking so badly that half of it's contents spilled over. Gulping what remained, she calmed down enough to tell Fauna what happened.

"I know you have connections with all the magical beings. I need you to get Santa to come to No Heart's castle so the kids can see him. Then they'll believe and their caring will raise the caring level. Hopefully that will get the Care Bears to start caring again."

"I'll try. I can't promise anything but I'll do all I can."

"Hold on Fauna, you go help Swift Heart. I'll track down Mr. Jolly."

"Thanks Blue." She gave him a quick kiss then shifted into her pegasus form. "Hop on Swift Heart. I'll get us there fast."

Blue watched them fly off into the night before he went to hunt down Santa.

The villains had almost finished dividing up the prisoners when a problem broke out.

"I'm telling you I get Christy."

"And I'm saying it's a bad idea. It was because of that girl you went good in the first place."

"But this time she doesn't care about me. She doesn't care about anything."

"Just let him take the girl No Heart. If she tries anything, I'll take her."

"Fine. I'll take Alvin." No Heart groaned unhappily.

"I want Nicholas. He can tell me where they buried that Spirit book. Auntie Freeze won't shut up lately. It probably knows a spell I can use to zap her away."

"Yes! That means that annoying Tender Heart is mine!!"

"No! You got Noble Heart, that means I get Tender Heart."

"Your both wrong. Cold Heart, you got True Heart so I get Tender Heart."

"That's not fair No Heart, you already have Brave Heart and Grumpy."

No Hearts eyes blazed in the shadow that is his head. "I'm not supposed to be fair you nitwit!! I'm hate. I am evil. I am...."

"NO HEART!!!" Beastly came running into the room scared out of his mind.

"What do you want you bumbling fool. Your supposed to be guarding the door!"

"Bbbbuuuubbbbuuutttt No Heart! Swift Heart just arrived and she brought..."

"Me." No Heart, Dark Heart, and Cold Heart looked at the angry pegasus and rabbit in the entranceway. "Let the Care Bears and Cousins go."

No Heart started to cackle. Dark heart turned into the red cloud and Cold Heart took out a remote with a large green button on it.

"Do you really think we weren't prepared for your arrival? We knew Swift Heart would get you. So we made you a little present." Cold Heart pressed the button causing gold ropes to shoot out of the wall and wrap themselves around Fauna's legs and neck. She fought them as best she could but nothing happened.

"I'm sorry Swift Heart." No Heart went up to Fauna.

"I'll deal with you later. And as for you, Hey!" Swift Heart dashed past No Heart and straight for Cold Heart. She grabbed the remote before he could blink and was running towards Fauna. Dark Heart floated in front of her and sent lightning at her. She changed her direction and headed for the captives. Beastly and Frost Bite were there waiting for her. As soon as she was close enough, they tackled her to the ground. The remote went flying into Dark Heart's human hand. No Heart stood next to him holding a motionless Grumpy.

"Stop your squirming Swift Heart. Or your lover gets it." To prove his point, he grabbed Cold Hearts freeze ray and held it to Grumpys head. Swift Hearts ears drooped. "That's better. So gentle men ,who wants her?" Neither of them spoke up. "Dark Heart, would you please de-care her."

"With pleasure." He was about to zap Swift Heart when the room filled with the sound of bells. A swirling silver mist appeared in the center of the room. A moment later, a fat man in a red suite with a fluffy white beard stood smiling and laughing jollily. (Yes jollily is now a word.)

"What's this I hear? You children don't believe in me anymore? That simply won't do. I need your Christmas cheer to help my sleigh fly."

"Don't believe him! He's a fake! There is no such thing as Santa Claus."

Santa pulled a roll of paper from seemingly empty air. "Hmmm let me see, Gay wants a pony, Jason a new skate board, Kim a mall gift card, Sarah, Sally, John, and Dawn want non matching outfits, Charles wants a real kite, Hugs wants an Easy Bake Oven, Tugs a sail boat, shall I continue or do you get the idea."

The kids looked as if they'd been slapped. Then they started to smile and crowd around Santa. He chuckled happily and greeted each of them. As the children's happiness grew, the Care Bears stated to gain their brightness back. Only one little boy seemed upset. Santa noticed and approached him

"What's wrong Jay?"

"I don't deserve presents this year. I didn't believe in you. It's my fault all this happened in the first place."

"But Jay, I think you always did believe in me. Why else would you have written this?" A white envelope addressed to the North Pole appeared. "And listen to what you asked for,

_Dear Santa, _

_I'm not sure what I want for Christmas this year. So instead I'm going to ask for things for my loved ones. My mother would like a diamond necklace, my dad a new car, and I'd like to ask for a whole bunch of toy's for my baby sister. Could you maybe help my brother get into the spirit of the season. I know he wants to but I don't think he knows how. I hope this letter reaches you in time. Have a safe trip and Merry Christmas._

_Sincerely,_

_Jay Trayton_

Jay started to smile. "Maybe I did believe all along."

Santa nodded, "And you know what Jay, I'm going to grant all your Christmas wishes. Including making a special stop at your house to meet your brother."

Jay hugged Santa tight.

Blue had arrived with Santa and was now getting Fauna out of her rope prison.

"That was fast. He must have been close when you went to look for him."

"Kind of."

No Heart and Cold Heart had vanished the minute the mist appeared. Dark Heart looked as if he was fighting with himself.

"Let me go!!" _No your nothing without me. I won't be banished again. _"Yes you will."

Dark Heart fled from David's body. Santa caught him up in a jar and put it in his pocket.

"I'll see to it that he never gets loose again. Now I must be going. I still have a lot more stops to make before dawn." With a final HO-HO-HO Merry Christmas he left the same way he arrived.

"We need to get back to Care-A-Lot. There's still time to party."

"Do you two want to come with us?"

"That's okay True Heart. We have our own evening to get back to. Happy Holidays everyone."

Fauna and Blue spread their wings and flew out the nearest window.

Christy threw her arms around David hugging him tight. He hugged her back burying his face in her shoulder.

"To the cloud mobiles everyone."

"I think that was our best party ever. Except for the part where No Heart almost destroyed us."

"Your absolutely right Noble Heart." True Heart leaned in and kissed him. He smiled and kissed her back. They continued to clean up the Hall of Hearts with the rest of the Care Bears when Brave Hearts voice rang out.

"Hey, has anyone seen Swift Heart?"

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Grumpy either. Not since we left No Hearts castle. Where do you suppose they went?"

The couple had never returned to the party. They decided that they'd much rather spend Christmas Eve alone. They were in Grumpy's house sitting on the couch and watching TV. In front of them were two steaming mugs of hot cocoa and holiday cookies. Swift Heart had her head on Grumpy's shoulder with his arm wrapped around her. His paw traveled up and down her spine making her shiver. One of her ears was flopped on top of his head, the other sagged lazily down. Turning slightly Grumpy kissed her just above her eye. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"It's getting late Swift. I should probably take you home soon."

"I'm too tired to go home. Can I stay here tonight?"

He felt his stomach somersault. "Of course you can." She snuggled closer against him, eye's still closed. Gently she traced the rain cloud on her boyfriends tummy. He tried his hardest not to laugh but it tickled too much and a chuckle soon escaped his mouth.

Swift Heart sighed happily. "I always was able to make you laugh."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Sleep tight Swift Heart."

She didn't answer. He kissed her once more before turning off the TV and closing his own eyes.

I'm sorry this took so long in coming. My computer was being retarded. But I finally did it. So happy late Holidays. Hope you guys have a Happy New Year. This is my last story of 2004.


End file.
